Mark of NOL
by PersonaQeminod1
Summary: Some people deserve second chances. Other don't. What well Terra do if he was given that without any opinion to ask for it? *Terra view of Nobody's Blazblue*


**Mark of NOL**

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

><p><em>PersonaQeminod1: Hello! Now due to many of you who are confuse of chapter 7 of Nobody's Blazblue, I decide that it was time to make this story that connected to Nobody's Blazblue.<em>

_Gear: So this story was already being planed made too, then why didn't you do it earlier?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Because I didn't think I'll be able to, but I think I can. How hard is it to make more than one story?_

_Gear: Much harder then you think._

_PersonaQeminod1: Just say the freaking intro._

_Gear: I PersonaQeminod1 do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>During Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep<span>**

**At the world maps**

**Play Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST - "The worlds" here**

Somewhere in space, Terra was started to lose patience on finding any clues on Master Xehanort. Terra had yet again left from other world in his Keyblade's armor and Keyblade Glider. As usually, his led left in many dead end and thought that if he doesn't find Master Xehanort soon, then his second chance of becoming a Keyblade master might never happen.

_"Dang it! That magic mirror in the last world didn't help me at all. I need to find Master Xehanort and tell him about the Unversed or it may be too late to tell him."_ Terra said as he increase the speed on his Keyblade Glider at the same time as he hit a metor that he didn't see from his deep though." GAAHH!"

Terra was suddenly sent flying into circle and sends him spiraling into a world. Terra try to stop himself from crashing, but felt too dizzy the spins that he couldn't stop himself at all, and soon find himself crashing into the strange new world.

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep OST - "The worlds" and now play Blazblue Continuum Shift II - "Stardust memory" here**

"...Ughhhh..."

Terra woke up with he notice his Keyblade's Glider was now revert itself back into it **Keyblade** form; **Earthshaker**, a **Keyblade** that was had a off-blue guard that shape itself off two Omega insignia's that attach with a chain that had a token the decorated with a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating attach to the end. It blade was dark brown color with brass edges, while the teeth were made of two pick-like points with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side that crafted from two side. He also notice that his usually dark brown, gold, and red armor that he use for traveling into the worlds somehow separate himself and lied their empty. His armor was decorating dull orange lines with boots that upturned on the back with sharp red hooks. From the ground lied his navy blue cape next to his dark-visor helmet that sports two tall red prongs on either side. He slowly starts to walk to the armor piece and then notice a river next to him. He looks at his reflection if he was hurt anywhere.

His skin slightly tan with brown hair that reach to the base of his neck in the back that rather messy with vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face, but able to see clearly of his blue eyes. He worn black skintight high-collared shirt with two red intersecting straps that almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders with a hakama that were tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem while the top were dark grey with several loops for his belt and two buttons the both of which are undone and tied by a obi-sash with a strange golden badge. In one hand had plain black wristband on his right hand while the left shoulder, which usually had his large golden ornate crest that long segmented section that each had segment alternating between dark-grey and dark-red arm was not their and only shown his a black finger-less glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm that should have gone over his segmented armor that had a small pieces of dark red armor on it. His usually fine dark brown and gold boots seem to be their, even thought their were next to his armor.

Terra then went back to his armor and press a button on one of the side armor arm, in a flash of light, the entire armor including the helmet and boots were gone and replace itself back to his shoulder arm. After quickly putting the shoulder arm back on, Terra then looks around the area he was at. He found himself look at forest that seem to be led him to nowhere but more trees.

"It doesn't seem much of a world to look at from where I'm standing and I didn't catch a clear before I crash here." Terra said to himself. "But maybe someone might have seen master Xehanort around here or some sort of clue that can led me to him-" Before Terra heard a scream somewhere from the distance." What was that!? I better check it out!" Terra said as he rushes over to the direction of the scream.

After a few minutes later of running towards the scream, Terra saw ahead something that surprise him; strange monster like creature that were different from the Unversed. The first few he saw were strange black vaguely humanoid creatures appear out of the shadow with head that were spherical round, with circular glowing yellow eyes. Sprouting out of the top of their head were two long twisted antennae. Each hand had three clawed fingers and their feet their were large and lack any discernible digits. The other one was somehow more refined appearance than the first one he saw, but had as style of an it noble knight-type warrior at first glance. Its head worn a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. It was much muscular that clad itself with black body suit bearing a strange symbol of a black heart with a red thorn cross at the center of the heart and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees, while it shoes were trimmed black and silver that had a spiral toes at the end with silver wristbands on the ankles. It hand were blue and red-tipped claws, while it shadowed face had bright yellow eyes and toothy maw.

What really caught Terra off guard was the blonde spiky boy with green eyes in white pants and shirt was shivering in fear and seem to eyed on one of the creature, that seem to hold a... heart that was slowly half way destroy!

"HELP ME!" The boy screams.

Without thinking, Terra then through his **Earthshaker **a that hold what appear to be boy's heart and then yelled ""DUCK!"

Before any of the creature and can turn to see Terra, the weapon hit his target and the creature exploded in purple dust and boy's heart then went back into himself and start to run away from the distracted creature into the bushes.

**Now play Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Music - "Terra" here**

"STAY HIDDEN! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Terra yelled as he went and go to his **Earthshaker**. "Okay, I don't know what you are, but you are not Unversed!" Terra yelled as he picks up his **Earthshaker **and went into battle against the new creature.

The first few Heartless try to hit him with it claw, but Terra easily block the upcoming attack with **REFLEGA**, causing mirror like barriers to surrounding the front of him and adsorbing the attacks and then bounce it right back at them, causing the creature to explode in purple dust, causing Terra a few hearts being inside the then jump away a few feet from the creature and lift his **Earthshaker **to the air and a glowing light appear at the tip of the blade to summon a **THUNDAGA **to rain one the creature and destroy their numbers. The remain creature decided to rush towards him; by many were then burn by Terra's **DARK FIRE**, burning many of the creature.

_"I better finish this before they decided to hurt that boy again."_ Terra though as he then jumped into the air and aims his **Earthshaker **at the remaining creatures. **"ULTIMA CANNON!"** Terra's **Earthshaker **then morph itself into gigantic cannon version of itself and fire two huge blasts that explode when they make contact with the creature, completely destroying them.

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Music - "Terra" and now playing Blazblue Continuum Shift II - "Stardust memory" here**

Terra then landed and turns his **Earthshaker**, back to original form and then walks towards the boy who was hiding in the bushes.

"You can come out now, it safe now. Those monsters are gone. "Terra said as the boy slowly walks out of the bushes."My name is Terra, what yours?"

"My name...is Ragna..." The boy name Ragna said.

"Well Ragna, are you okay?" Terra asked.

"Y-Yes...what that?" Ragna said as he pointed at Terra's **Earthshaker**.

This is calling a **Keyblade**, but I call the name of it **Earthshaker**." Terra said as he holds his **Earthshaker** in front of Ragna.

"What a-" Ragna then stop talking and his eyes widen in fear. "MONSTER!"

**Stop playing Blazblue Continuum Shift II - "Stardust memory" and now playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Music - "Terra"**

Terra then turn around, just in time from him to block an upcoming claw attacks from one the creature. In some of the distance, Terra a new creature in the groups. It was floating smooth conical black and red body that also the same strange symbol of a black heart with a red thorn cross at the center of the heart as some of the creature had, on its chest of the creatures. The top of its body had an orange jagged collar that flares outward. It head pitch black spherical that had yellow glowing eyes. The head worn an orange conical hat that had jagged brim and a thin, curled tip. It feet were seemingly useless feet sport three small thin toes.

"More of them? They don't give up, do they?" Terra said to him, as his notice Ragna seem to be scarred to move Terra. _"I should have looked to see if more of them were hiding, I can fight them off, but Ragna can't and I can't live him like this."_

"What do I do? I can't leave him with the monster, but I can't fight like them!" Ragna said to himself, but was unheard by Terra too busy fighting off the creature again while defending Ragna.

"Their too strong. Stronger then the Unversed!" Terra yelled as he then blocks an attack from the creature that try to hit Ragna again, but fail to notice to notice three of them mange to be behind him and got a direct blow behind him." GAH!" Terra then fell to the ground and saw his surrounding going dark and then blink out.

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Music - "Terra" and now playing Blazblue Continuum Shift II - "Stardust memory" here**

"Ugh... What happen?" Terra started to look around to see where the remaining Heartless were at, but was stop by something he saw next to Ragna. It was an Unversed.

It was much of a humanoid Unversed that worn a white graduation gown with numerous intersecting highlights bronze with a black ascot that had the same strange symbol on the front of the gown on both side of it cover. It head was light steel sliver cube-shaped that had a flat square crest on its head resembling a mortarboard cap with a tassel that a short golden chain that hold small black sphere attached to a gold crescent moon hanging from the right corner of the cap. It face had strange sliver eye that set itself to form seemingly happy expression. It worn large cuffs with red finger less gloves, which hold a giant red book that had three black hearts like symbols that had sharp corners, deep curves, and straight edges to form a heart shape in its center feel at the Heartless and creating a shock wave in the process.

Terra knew no mistake that Unversed was and it abilities, the Mimic Master. An Unversed that not only attacks with it book, but make clones of it enemies." Ragna! Get away from the Unversed!" Terra yelled as he summon his **Earthshaker** and try hitting the creature, but ends up hitting only the book it use as a shield. Before Terra can start another attack at the Mimic Master, Ragna suddenly went in front of Terra.

"Wait! Stop this- um... thing save me! "Ragna said which caught Terra off guard.

"What? Really?" Terra said as he then realizes something. "Wait... what happen after I got knock out?"

"Well, I try waking you up, but you didn't and that creatures- um... Unversed came and save us." Ragna answer Terra's question, as Terra slowly lower his **Earthshaker**.

"I think I knew what going on, but you need to listen very carefully though." Terra said as he bends down toward Ragna. "That monster next to you is a called an Unversed, which mean those who were not well-versed in their own existence" Terra explained. "They are considered the opposite of human life, and grow from the negative emotions. To make it simple, to understand, their monster that take form from people emotion, like happiness, love envy, and etc. The stronger the emotion, the powerful the Unversed are."

"Wait... so you're that it came... from people emotion?" Ragna said as he tries to understand what Terra was telling him.

"Yes. This one is called Mimic Master, but since it could have only appeared when their strong emotions, and it could have never come from me as I was knock out, it could only come from..." Terra paused as he pointed at Ragna." From you!"

"... WHAT!?" Ragna scream in surprise.

"Usually, I would need to destroy Unversed since many are used in harm against other people." Terra said as he looks at the Mimic Master.

"WHAT!?" Ragna yelled as he started to move to protect the Mimic Master that came from him.

"But... If since the Mimic Master can from you and protect us from the monster. Then I might over look at this."

"...What?" Ragna said as couldn't believe what he heard.

"Well, since it attack the monster instead of usually attack an other person and knew which was enemy from reading your emotions. Even while I'm talking to you, it hasn't move or so any show any signs off attacking us. And the fact that you're not okay with it, I guess I can over look it." Terra explained as his made his **Earthshaker** disappears.

"But then what do I do with it?" Ragna asked as he pointed at the Mimic Master.

"Well, I can guess you can hid him-"

"Wait... I can keep him?' Ragna asked in a surprise and exciting tone.

"Well, I can't take it with me since my friends might end up killing them. It best to have it stay here till then anything else I can think off." Terra said as he starches his head."Um... It best if we both leave now since your family might be worried of where you're at and I need to go somewhere. "Terra said as he started to walk away.

"Don't worry about Terra, the church I live isn't too far and Jin knows where I'm at all time." Ragna said as he then shouted at Terra."Wait!" Terra then turns around to Xaragn's shouts. "What was that weapon called again?"

"It called **Earthshaker**, a **Keyblade**. Their weapons of light. It can open all and close all." Terra said as he materializes his **Earthshaker**. "Their a dream I have actually, It to be a Keyblade Master one day, their master the **Keyblade** and it something I'm had dream off." Terra said as his face then turn silently sad, but only a brief moment.

"Well, I best if I be in my way now. I hope we encounter each other again." Terra then starts to walk off, leaving Ragna and his Mimic Master behind him._ "Was this the right choice I made? Master Eraqus did say that I should destroy all of them, but the way the boy look at it... he didn't judge it at as a monster."_Terra thought as he slow down his walking._" But more importantly, what were those creatures. I don't remember something else being a threat beside the Unversed. I better find Master Xehanort and tell him about this as soon as possible."_ Terra said as he them open a gate into the other worlds with his **Earthshaker** and put on his Keyblade's armor and revert his **Earthshaker** into his Keyblade Glider, which resembles a bike version of itself (Their not a good description of it. So any of you find that information of it, tell me right away) and set off to the next world... unaware of a Dimension Link he had form in this world.

**Stop playing laying Blazblue Continuum Shift II - "Stardust memory"**

**Time has moved forward and stops at the point to where Terra loses his body by Master Xehanort.**

Terra had failed.

He should have known that in the beginning, he was a failure to become a Keyblade Master when he couldn't control his darkness.

He could feel his heart and soul leaving from his body from Master Xehanort' dark twisted heart enter his. All the things he tries to do to be able to become what he dreams off were now destroy. He raises his own **Keyblade** at his teacher, his master, who has been a father to him, and to only see him died from Master Xehanort. If only if he had not fought with Master Eraqus and try to reason with him not to hurt his friend Ven for find out his past, his master could had avoided the attack and be with him right now. Now his home is destroy and left itself in the dark thanks Master Xehanort, and all because of him.

He let himself be use by the mad man, so that he could have this power called Kingdom Hearts, which can destroy the worlds he had visit and ones he might never get the chance to see.

**_"...no..."_**Terra thought before he disappears as he put his power in his armor.**_ "I can't let him do this... He can not allow doing this... I MUST DEFEAT HIM! XXXEEEHHHAAAANNNNOOORRRRTTT!"_**Terra screams his hearts slowly vanish into the unknown, but his scream in crave itself into his armor he once worn proudly, which has fallen off of him when Master Xehanort took over his body. The scream not only affects his armor, but the sky went orange and surrounded by chains.

**Play Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Rage Awakened" here**

"What?" Master Xehanort said as stop walking as look around for the source of the strange as he then felt a strange chill behind him. As he turn madly behind him to see Terra's armor, but not lying empty; instead it somehow put itself together and much alive, yet somehow empty. The armor was kneeing down with **Earthshaker** on it hand that was stab into the ground, but what really surprise Master Xehanort was a strange reddish black aura that was getting powerful by the second that was surrounded the armor. "You body submits. Your heart succumbs-" Master Xehanort then flung his **Keyblade **around himself. His **Keyblade** (Which does not have a name at all...) had a spiky black guard resembling demonic wings with a demonic horned head that adorned with several twisting silver patterns. Just above the handle were two barbed shaft that also had had adorned itself with several twisting silver patterns like the head. Its teeth that resembling a battle ax split into three almost claw-like protrusions, but with two shafts and a different head. Above the handle was a blue cat-like eye that also on one of the heads. "So why does your mind resist?" Master Xehanort said as he saw Terra's armor slowly got up and pointed it **Earthshaker** and start to rush towards him, but Master Xehanort then teleport himself a few distance away from the animated armor, with the strange reddish black aura surrounded the armor.

The armor of Terra suddenly appear in front of his formal body and start to slash it with is weapon, but was block by Master Xehanort **Keyblade**, but as soon as the blade was hit, the aura suddenly seem to glow more as Master Xehanort started to feel his power... no his life was start to somehow drain from him without warning.

Master Xehanort them jump a few distance away the armor and then felt that the energy within him had stop being drained_" What... what had happen to my power... why did it suddenly vanish.." _Master Xehanort though as he then saw the armor summoned three large earths like crystals from the ground, knows as **ROCKBREAKER**, that were sent flying towards hi, but Master Xehanort simple disappear in black particle and reappear a few distance.

**"Sonic Shadow!" **Master Xehanort scream as he suddenly charges Terra's Armor, as he formed an aura cloaked in darkness.

Even though Terra's Armor had only few memory of his original self, he knew **Sonic Shadow **very well; since he the one who use this move. Terra's Armor try to dodge his own move, but was hit by his leg as he try to double jump away from it, and was stuck in flash strike combos. Master Xehanort then reappears and slams his **Keyblade** to form multiple pillars of darkness erupting from the ground that hit Terra's Armor.

As soon as Terra's Armor wasn't attack by the flash combos of his formal body, It points it **Earthshaker **at his old body, that was about to use other of his old move called **CRITICAL IMPACT**; to sent a huge shock-wave by slam his **Keyblade **at the ground from above the Armor, to only be hit by **Earthshaker's ULTIMA CANNON **towards his own body at point blank range and firing it, causing a huge smoke to form after the blast was contact to the body.

The armor waited for the smoke to clear to see the remains of it's original body, but was suddenly attack by massive rock formations and pillars from the area surrounding the armor, but mange to doge it, but not from a sudden surprise attack of the from behind by Master Xehanort from a series of fast-paced combos from his **Keyblade**, and finish off by an up close **SONIC SHADOW **to the animated armor, but was block off by **Earthshaker**, causing Master Xehanort of jump away a few feet away from his opponent.

Master Xehanort then jump into the air and hold his **Keyblade **into the air and start to fire blasts of dark energy that was know as **DARK VOLLEY** from the tip that all went to the Armor, but were block by **Earthshaker** again.

"How…?" Master Xehanort said as he then summons an intense dark **THUNDAGA **from the sky as it went to the armor, but avoided the attack. 'How? Is it that you still have the well to fight, even with your body taken and Kingdom Hearts is close being complete!" He said as he teleport being the armor, but was meet by a slash of **Earthshaker** that was releasing the same energy that surround the armor before, Master Xehanort felt something else in the energy: power.

Power that he had never experience.

Different from the power he had once experience from the darkness he let into his body. It felt more then just pure darkness, but endless amount of despair that seem to infuse itself in the energy, but what really got the peak of his interest was something he knew very well; hearts.

Somewhere in the darkness seem to be soul and life force of not just of few hearts, but more like thousands... no, even more hearts than he could ever seen in his life.

_"This power... I must find the source!"_ Master Xehanort said as he knew that Terra was not summon this type of power to use and even he thought Terra had this unknown power, he would had have that power as soon as he took Terra's body. The only reason he could think of that he was using some sort of link that was borrowing this unknown power from somewhere.

Master Xehanort then collapse into the ground and all lay their silently, unmoved.

**Stop play Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Rage Awakened" and now play Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "The Key of Light" here**

The armor of Terra stab its **Earthshaker **front tip to the ground and kneeing down and bow its head at **Earthshaker's **guard like it was praying. In front of the armor was a glow sphere of light that slowly expanded till it reaches to Master Xehanort, who was still collapse and was engulf into the orb of light. The orb as continue as the armor remain still and didn't move as the strange glow of light got contact to it. Soon the light exploded as Kingdom Hearts hung in the air, bathing it light around the area, for a short time.

Soon dark clouds start to circle around the blue hearts shape moon, covering part of the light and turn the area into complete darkness.

The last speck of light still hit the armor before it completely fade away, with Kingdoms Hearts faded into the dark clouds and never to be seen or heard again.

In the mind of the animated armor, it saw an image of a boy with spiky golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He worn jacket that was white on the right side and black on the left side, while the collar of the jacket is red and pleated, which had a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it with a plain underneath it, with a high-necked, black shirt as a third layer under. It was cross two criss-crossing straps at his chest with a sliver upside down cross emblem. At his midsection was a chunk of dull green and blue under his chest. At his upper- left shoulder was a piece of armor that was dull green and blue ornate with a black and white checkered wristband with white edges. His pant balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs that was similar to caprice pants with shades of grey, black, and white with armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and blue.

The boy smile at the armor.

As the image of the boy disappears, an image of a girl appears with blue eyes with short blue hair. She wore a black and blue high-collared halter top with two pink intersecting belts over her chest and black shorts. She also had worn an odd silver badge similar to badges also worn by the blonde boy and his body. On her arm were small segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms with white bell-sleeves and tan finger-less gloves. On her legs black stockings that reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner. She wears pointed silver armored boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each.

She smile at the armor while hold two five-pointed stars on each hand. Both seem too been made out of stained glass with silver frames and had brown stitches with a brown cord tied to the top most piece. It had a token of the same upside down cross on the canter. The only difference between them was one was color light green with sea green tips, while other was orange with yellow tips.

The image soon disappears.

_"Aqua, Ven..."_

_"One day, I well set this right."_

* * *

><p><em>PersonaQeminod1: And that the end of that chapter!<em>

_Gear: You seem proud of your self. Why is that?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Finish before Christmas! So time to you all next time!_

_Gear: And don't forget to review and give us you're though on this!_


End file.
